<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Full Rape House by TheMidnightTalebearer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442082">Full Rape House</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidnightTalebearer/pseuds/TheMidnightTalebearer'>TheMidnightTalebearer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Full House (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creampie, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Extremely Underage, F/M, Face Slapping, Rough Oral Sex, Scat, Skull Fucking, Spit Kink, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Abuse, Violence, Vomiting, Watersports</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:19:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidnightTalebearer/pseuds/TheMidnightTalebearer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse, Danny, and Joey are heartless rapists living in a home with three hot, blonde, minors. DJ, Stephanie, and Michelle are trapped in a hell they can't escape.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse Katsopolis &amp; Michelle Tanner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Baby Stories</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Michelle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jesse snickered evilly as he carried Michelle down to the basement playroom he and Joey had helped Danny design. The door seemed to be ordinary wood, but he knew it was filled with reinforced steel. He went through and felt his thick, ten-inch, cock twitch as it shut and locked automatically. The basement was well lit, windowless, and soundproofed. In the center of it was an expensive camcorder on a tripod. This was pointed at a changing table with straps and tiny restraints. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna rape the living shit out of you, bitchcunt,” Jesse growled as he turned on the camcorder. He snorted deeply, taking in Michelle’s fresh, clean, scent. She smelled of lavender lotion and baby powder. “Fresh fuckmeat,” he grunted, leering at her winsome, chubby, face and adorable blond curls. She was squirming against him and whimpering with fear, ruffling her cute, tiny, frilly, pink, dress. Chuckling, he sat the six month-old girl on the edge of the changing table. With an expert’s skill, he restrained her legs.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the cameras rolling, Jesse pulled back and backhanded Michelle hard. The impact echoed throughout the basement, and a small, crimson, bruise formed on her rosy cheek. The force of the strike knocked the baby girl on her back, causing her to wail piteously at once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think that hurts, you retarded shit factory? This’ll </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> hurt, cunt,” he snarled, punching her right in the stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michelle screamed at the top of her little lungs, writhing in pain as Jesse unzipped his slacks and took out his evil, baby-raping, cock. It was hard as diamond and leaking profusely at the sound of his niece sputtering and coughing while the wind left her body. He delivered another brutal punch to her infant cunt, before driving his sharp nails into her thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your mother should have swallowed you, you stupid, piece of shit, whore,” he roared, hocking a large, slimy, loogie in her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her nose, chin, and whining mouth were plastered, drawing louder, more sorrowful peals from Michelle. But far from making her uncle feel sympathy for her, they only fueled his depraved hunger. Eagerly, he forced her struggling arms into their restraints, spitting in her face, and pinching her nipples savagely through her dress. He stripped naked once this was done, positioning her so her head hung off the table’s edge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse lunged forward brutally, forcing about three inches of his dick in her wet, warm, babyslut mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suck it deep, you stupid cunt!” he commanded, taking hold of the back of her head. “I’m gonna demolish that fucking, babywhore throat of yours!” he promised, violently ramming his cock into his infant niece. “Damn, it feels good when you scream on my dick,” Jesse spat. “Cry, you stupid, worthless, fucking cum dump, bitch. Cry while I rape your little throat. Do you know I jack off thinking about sending you to a prison full of rabid child molesters? You think your daddy loves you, you cum-stained, little, jizz rag? Your daddy hates your useless, fucking, guts. That’s why we built this place: to make you fucking suffer. This shit’s just the beginning! I’m going to destroy your fucking little ass! I’m gonna gape it so wide you could stick a fist up there!” he panted, sweating with the effort of forcing her to take more. “Fuck, bitch! I plan to rape your fucking shitbox till it bleeds, then take my huge blood and shit-covered fuckpole, and ram it down that sweet, little, throat, Michelle! I’m not gonna stop til you fucikng choke. No one gives two shits whether you live or not! Oh, shit! Suck it, you little whore!” he growled as thick globs of spit, snot, and hot tears plastered her little face. The room suddenly filled with the smothering scent of baby shit as the screaming little girl filled her diaper in pure terror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sudden violent tremor seized Michelle’s stomach, and her cheeks, already full of her uncle’s fat, infant-hungry, cock, bulged horribly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, dog turd,” Jesse said, pinching the baby’s nose shut. “Puke all over this cock like a good, little, piece of rapemeat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vomit sprayed past Michelle’s infant lips, but Jesse didn’t let up for a second. It splashed all over his stomach, the floor, and his cock as he continued to skullfuck the six month-old with perverted glee. Michelle gagged and coughed horribly, beginning to choke on her own vomit and the fuck stick that was stretching her mouth beyond all limits. All Jesse felt was a warm pocket of incredible, urgent, suction, sending sensations of bliss through him like searing fire. When his balls started to tighten, he pulled his cock free, finally allowing the little bitch to breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That only lasted a second as he removed Michelle’s shit-filled diaper and began grinding it in her face viciously. Her screams were muffled by copious amounts of vomit and shit as Jesse rammed his puke-covered cock into his niece’s raw, red, swollen, abused, pussy. Michelle had been used as a cum dump so often that what was left of her twat took her uncle relatively easily. The evil man pounded her without mercy, using her baby puke for lube. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck yes, you filthy cum dump! Can you feel me drill that baby cunt? I’m gonna use you like the nasty, fucking, gutter slut you are! Scream for me, rat turd! God, this fuck slut loves it, don’t you, bitch? Shit yes you do! Take that diaper in your fucking face! Choke on your fucking puke and shit! OH FUCK!!!” he shouted suddenly, spasming wildly as gasping sounds invaded his ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His cock felt like a rocket launching into space as rope after rope of hot cum shot directly into Michelle’s ruined womb. He kept ramming her intensely, watching her choke on her shit and vomit until the little slut looked like a smurf. Finally, he pulled out, and forced Michelle’s airways clear before turning his ass to her and grinding her face into one chunky, wet fart after another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally sated, Jesse punched Michelle in the face, nearly breaking her nose, and pissed directly in her eyes. He stopped the tape and cleaned everything up before feeding the baby a painkiller and sedative mix and carrying her off to bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was fucking hot!” Jesse breathed, carelessly dropping Michelle in her crib. “I can’t wait till Danny and Joey get back so we can gangbang this little slut.”  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Stephanie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A day later, Danny came through the specialized front door of his home that only opened with a biometric code. He chuckled at the frosted, Plexiglas, windows. He’d made sure they were soundproofed and impossible to see through. His neighbors thought he shared the house with his brothers. None of them were even aware his daughters existed. He could violate his girls with complete impunity. With that thought in his mind, he smiled wickedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steph, you fucking gutter whore, get your bitch ass down here! I swear if I have to come find you, I’ll beat you to death with a tire iron!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that proclamation, a whimpering, sniveling, sound could be heard halfway up the stairs on Danny’s left. A five year-old, blonde girl in a ponytail came into view, with nothing but a pair of Little Mermaid panties on. She was shaking badly, her puffy eyes full of tears, and Danny let out a soft groan as familiar currents of carnal need tore through his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t hurt me, Dad. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Stephanie begged urgently. “Uncle Jesse’s in the basement raping Michelle again. Wouldn’t you rather fuck her tight, warm, baby ass and hear the helpless, bitch scream?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On your knees, whore!” Danny growled in reply, savoring that image. “Your mouth is nothing but a fucking kindergarten cock sleeve. Another word and I’ll knock your teeth out,” he promised, pulling this thick, nine-inch, slab out of his pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephanie fell to her knees at once, not daring to do otherwise. She crawled to Danny and he cruelly rammed his meat deep in her kiddie slut throat, feeling his little girl gag as he cut off her air. She had most of his massive tool in her mouth in minutes, but her father wasn’t satisfied. Grunting with perverse lust, he grabbed the base of Stephanie’s ponytail and slammed her head down so hard she thought her neck would snap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck yes, you disgusting, fucking pile of pig shit!” Danny snarled, punching her in the side of her head. “Scream on my big, thick cock. Choke on it! Take that fucking pain! Little snot-nosed bitch! Yes, you whore! Show me the only reason I didn’t use birth control, you useless cunt!” he grunted, spitting in her tear-stained eyes. “I wanted to fucking jerk off to your late term abortion, but your mom promised to let me molest you if she got to keep her stupid, piece of rat shit, daughter. I’m a filthy, perverted, child-fucker, and you’re only alive to be my rape toy!” he roared, kneeing Stephanie in the chest sadistically. “I’m gonna ram this kiddie raping cock down your throat and use that worthless, cock sleeve of a mouth like a cunt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Choke on my fucking cock, you little cum-gargling bitch! Suck it, you brain dead cum dump slut. Get my cock ready to rape you like the fuckmeat you are. I don’t love you, cunt. No one does. All you are is a preteen slut! Bend over and offer this sadistic pervert your cunt. Beg me to fuck you hard, you diseased whore!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Daddy, please? Let me be a dirty, little, whore for you. Let me do something even more evil and depraved,” Stephanie gasped painfully, freeing her mouth just long enough to say that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her face was plastered with spit, snot and tears, while an angry, purple, blotch appeared over her temple. Stephanie’s head was ringing, her chest was on fire, and the only thought in her head was keeping her dad from from raping her for as long as possible. The last time, her asshole had prolapsed, and Danny had intentionally given her gonorrhea. He’d raped her for hours, each second feeling like her twat was on fire. It had burned whenever she’d had to piss, and her hole had been full of yellow pus. Stephanie knew she would do anything to keep that from happening again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you have in mind, pissbucket?” Danny demanded, curious to see how far his daughter would go to save herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about raping Michelle’s tiny ass with DJ’s curling iron? While it’s red fucking hot?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re one fucked up, shitty ass, big sister,” Danny snickered in reply. "Go fetch the curling iron and meet me downstairs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck YES!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Jesse cried evilly, strapping Michelle in on her belly as Danny vigorously pounded his meat. “Turn it all the way up. I want it burning hot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It goes up to four hundred twenty-five degrees!” Danny replied. “Stephanie’s gonna roast my baby bitch! Shit! We’re gonna fucking roast an innocent, defenseless, little infant! Goddamn, this is the hottest, motherfucking shit ever. Pick that curling iron up, Steph, and violate your little sister or we’ll use it on you instead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The little underage cocktease took up the iron, allowing the scent of heated metal to waft up her nose. Her stomach roiled uneasily, her chest grew tight, and her hand shook unsteadily. But she buried her feelings and jammed the thick, metal shaft deep in Michelle’s infinitesimal, virgin, asshole. Viciously, she started to rape her own little sister, watching her father and uncle jerk off to the sizzling sounds of cooking flesh, the rod pistoning deeper, and Michelle’s heart-rending wails of unbelievable pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michelle writhed uncontrollably, screaming at the top of her lungs as sweat poured all over her tiny frame and her ass began to tear. Stephanie began to heave with sobs as she ripped her sister open, pestling the curling iron into her guts. As the flesh of Michelle’s asshole turned red, and blood flowed everywhere, some of it vaporized by the heat, the men yanked Stephanie’s panties down around her ankles, and getting on his knees, Danny plowed right into the five year-old’s cunt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephanie opened her mouth to protest, but shut it when she felt a pocket knife at her throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Smart choice, bitch!” Danny spat. “Fuck, she’s tight!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not as tight as this whore!” Jesse replied, grunting savagely as he walked over and battered Michelle’s throat with his cock. “Do it harder, Steph! Hurt the bitch. Broil her fucking ass flesh! Make your whore of a sister bleed while Danny reams your kindergarten cunt!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So saying, he forced himself deeper into Michelle’s warm, babywhore, mouth until she was deepthroating his cock to the balls. He reveled in the vibrations that raced through his body as she continued to scream her lungs out and Stephanie begged to be allowed to stop. Danny simply dragged the knife softly across the flesh below her breastbone, causing the girl to scream as a thin cut appeared. At that, she rammed her sister’s ass as hard as she could, and her dad continued violently shredding her pussy, slapping and punching her the entire time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The vicious rape continued for about two minutes before the blood and shit-covered curling iron was allowed to be removed. Danny roared like a bear, releasing a string of obscenities, as he shot six thick ropes of rape seed directly into his little girl’s kiddie womb. With malicious fury, he took the burning, hot, rod and spanked Michelle as hard as he could on her decimated ass. Jesse came directly into her belly as she passed out, rounding on Stephanie with malice in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the next few moments, Danny held her in place, and Jesse kicked his niece in the cunt. Then Danny punched her in the face three times and threw her unceremoniously to the floor. Jesse rolled her on her back, and Danny stabbed her repeatedly in her thighs and asscheeks with the pocket knife. They both pissed all over her and raped her ass at the same time. When Stephanie passed out as well, Danny made a call to a fellow kiddie lover who worked in pediatrics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As usual, they’ll have to come with me,” he chuckled jovially. “But I can get them looking close to good as new.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This doctor, Will Gadfly, placed the children in his ambulance and drove away, speeding up the moment he was out of sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got them! The two younger ones. Goddamn, it’s worse this time! My God, they’re barely fucking alive! I’m going to patch them up the best I can! Shit! They’re lucky this operation is in effect! Move in now! I altered the electronic locks while I was in there. They’re trapped in the basement!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>